


Death Eater in Training

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Death Eaters, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Found this in my "bunnies" folder from 2015. It was intended to be forhp_darkartsHorror Fest but I discarded it and wrote something else. With a little tweaking, I think it still works.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Death Eater in Training

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Found this in my "bunnies" folder from 2015. It was intended to be for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_darkarts/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_darkarts/)**hp_darkarts** Horror Fest but I discarded it and wrote something else. With a little tweaking, I think it still works.

The Mark on Draco's armed burned, waking him in a flash. He grit his teeth against the pain and hastened to pull on his robes.

It would not do to appear before the Dark Lord with tear-stained cheeks.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was three in the morning. A raid of some kind, he was certain, and though he felt no affection for Muggles, he'd learned very quickly how messy things could get.

There were particular scents that his nose would never be rid of. 

Making his way to what was once the Manor's dining room but now housed the Dark Lord, Draco was pleased to note he was one of the first there.

Some of the others might have been harder to wake after a long night of drink.

He took his position—always to the right of his father—and waited.

"Ah, young Malfoy," Greyback said, chuckling darkly as he walked by Draco, seeming to sniff the air around him.

Draco shuddered. He'd never liked werewolves and being in the company of this one didn't make him feel any better. 

"Tonight," the Dark Lord began to speak and Draco snapped his head up to listen, "you will be paying a visit to the Graham family. I believe there are four occupants of the home."

"There won't be when we're through," Macnair muttered and there was silence until the Dark Lord laughed and then everyone else joined in.

"Precisely, Macnair. I believe you should seek out the husband and wife along with Yaxley." The Dark Lord approached Greyback and said, "And you should find the children. Two young boys if I recall."

"Thank you, my Lord," Greyback replied, bowing deeply. "You are too kind."

Draco's stomach churned.

The Dark Lord turned toward Draco and moved closer. Draco didn't dare fight it when he felt the intrusion of Legilimency. 

"Take young Draco with you," he added softly. "He needs someone to take show him the ropes."

Draco heard the laughter spread throughout the room but his eyes were fixed on the Dark Lord's lips as he said, " _Imperio!_ "

And all his embarrassment was gone. He felt happy and free. His legs carried him to Greyback, who clasped his arm and Apparated them away.

Draco landed in a dew-damp garden, the night air cool against his face. The house was dark save a small light beside the front door.

He turned when he heard Macnair and Yaxley arrive, blasting through the front door without a care.

"Go upstairs and find the children's bedrooms," Greyback said and Draco nodded. He walked straight past Macnair, barely noticing the body on the floor nor the bloody footprints he was tracking.


End file.
